Syndrome
by kanon1010
Summary: Hujan... Mungkin hampir 90% orang di dunia ini menyukai hujan. Namun bagaimana dengan sisa 10% nya? dimana di dalamnya termasuk aku. Hujan begitu menyiksa, membuatku nampak seperti orang aneh yang hanya bisa meringkuk di dalam kamar dan menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari menunggu hujan reda.[SasuNaru]


**SYNDROME**

 **...**

 _Tik... tik... tik...tik..._

Naruto mendesah lelah. Hujan turun di saat ramalan cuaca di pagi hari mengatakan bahwa sehari ini akan cerah, karena memang seharusnya begitu. Ini bulan Juli dan sudah seharusnya sang raja cahaya, matahari sedang eksisnya, karena ini musim panas.

Seharusnya Naruto sudah bisa duduk manis di kantornya dan menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang datang silih berganti. Jika seperti ini sepertinya dia harus mengambil ijin sehari tidak masuk.

 _Tut...tut... tut..._

 _["Halo Naruto?"]_ suara diseberang telpon sana mengangkat telepon Naruto.

 _["Apa hari ini kau tidak masuk? Tidak apa-apa, masih ada Kiba yang akan menggantikanmu hari ini."]_

Naruto mengehela napasnya sedikit kasar. "Maafkan aku Presdir, aku tidak tau kalau akan tiba-tiba turun hujan. Padahal ramalan cuaca mengatakan akan cerah."

 _["Hahahaha santai saja kawan, kita kan sedang di telepon tidak perlu seformal itu. Kalau begitu aku tunggu kehadiran mu besok. Itu juga kalau tidak hujan. Hahah."]_ kembali terdengar tawa dari orang yang di panggil presdir oleh Naruto.

Naruto lalu menutup teleponnya dan menuju lemari mengambil sebuah sweater hangat dan menutup jendela rapat-rapat. Ia sempat mengirimkan pesan pada Kiba untuk mengirimkan sebagian pekerjaanya melalu e-mail. Setidaknya ia masih bekerja di rumah yang hangat dan sambil memakai headset, mendengarkan lagu demi tak mendengar suara hujan.

 **...**

* * *

 **disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story, created by : Kanon1010**

Main Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning! **Fic ini mengandung unsur Boys Love, Jadi bila tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berada di dalam fic ini lebih baik tidak meneruskan. Tentu anda sudah pintar untuk memahami warning ini.**

 **...**

* * *

Mungkin bagi orang-orang menganggap Naruto konyol dan aneh hanya suatu hal sepele yang dinamakan hujan. Tapi bagi Naruto hanya satu kalimat.

Ia benci hujan!

Ia tak menyukai tetesan air dari langit itu mengenai anggota tubuh bahkan pakaiannya. Ia juga tak menyukai suara bunyi hujan.

Ia menderita phobia yang bernama _**Ombrophobia**_.

Sebuah ketakutan terhadap hujan. Baik itu merasakan ataupun mendengarkan suaranya saja sudah membuat Naruto merinding, mengigil kedinginan, bahkan ia pernah pingsan karena terpapar hujan karena tak sengaja ia ditarik paksa untuk menerobos hujan saat pulang kerja.

Naruto akan merasakan kedinginan karena hujan, meskipun hujan itu cuma berupa gerimis semata.

Naruto tak jelas bagaimana ia bisa menderita phobia dengan Hujan. Ia mengetahui ia menderita phobia itu saat duduk di sekolah menengah pertama, kelas satu dan teman-temannya mengajaknya mandi hujan sepulang sekolah.

Kakaknya, Kurama dan ibunya langsung panik mendapati Naruto di rumah sakit tak sadarkan diri karena terkena hujan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Sejak itu Naruto sangat membenci hujan dan kalau bisa menghindari terkena hujan.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan di rumah saja." Kurama, kakak Naruto masuk kedalam apartment Naruto dan meletakkan bungkusan ke atas meja. "Kakak bawakan ramen hangat, kebetulan tadi paman Teuchi ke rumah bersama Ayame dan menitipkan ini untukmu."

Naruto menatap kakak sulungnya itu dengan berbinar.

"Terima kasih kak."

Ia mulai megambil mangkok untuk memindahkan ramen tersebut. Asap mengepul dan aroma khas dari makanan berbahan dasar mie itu membuat Naruto meneteskan air liurnya.

"Kakak tidak kerja? Bagaimana kabar si kecil Shukaku?" Naruto meletakkan nampan yang beriisi mangkok ramen dan segelas kopi hitam untuk kakaknya.

"Masih ada sekertaris, untuk apa sekertaris dipekerjakan kalau bukan untuk membantu atasannya." Senyum Kurama dengan setengah menyombongkan diri. "Ah, dia sudah bisa berhitung sampai 20 dan menanyakan kapan paman Naruto akan main bersamanya."

Naruto menikmati makanan yang dibuat oleh paman tetangga favoritnya, Teuchi. Teuchi pemilik rumah makan yang cukup terkenal dan Naruto sangat menggilai ramen buatannya.

"Ibu menanyakan kapan kau main kerumah?" ucapan Kurama menghentikan acara makan Naruto.

"Mungkin akhir pekan ini, kalau tidak hujan."

Kurama mendesah pelan dan mengusap kepala pirang milik adik satu-satunya. Ia sengaja datang ke apartment Naruto karena saat dijalan hujan turun dan langsung teringat adiknya yang mungkin tidak akan berangkat bekerja.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali pakai mobil, kau tak akan terkena hujan _baka_!"

"Dan sudah kujelaskan juga berapa kali kalau itu percuma. Ingat saat kau mengantarku ke kantor dengan mobil saat hujan? Yang ada badanku kedinginan, mual dan akhirnya apa pingsan kan? Bayangkan itu sama saja, Seakan berada ditengah hujan dan itu membuatku mual."

"Tapi itu menghambat aktifitasmu. Bagaimana bisa kau menghabiskan hidup di dalam rumah berbulan-bulan saat musim hujan? Bagaimana kalau kita ke psikiater?"

"Oh kak, _come on_! Aku sudah bosan dengan bahasan ini. Mungkin memang aku di kutuk untuk tak bersahabat dengan hujan. Kakak sendiri ingat sudah berapa banyak psikiater yang mencoba menangani phobia ku ini dan tak ada yang berhasil. Sudahlah aku sudah terbiasa juga kok."

"Dicoba dulu, relasi kerja kantor kakak ada yang memiliki seorang adik yang menjadi psikiater dan terkenal di Amerika sekarang sudah kembali ke Jepang. Jika gagal juga kakak janji tidak akan mengungkit hal ini lagi."

"Hah~..." Naruto menghela napas lalu meletakkan sumpit diatas mangkok yang sudah kosong. Tubuhnya terasa hangat sekarang dan ia menyukainya. "Akan kupikirkan dulu."

 **...**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto tersenyum lega karena hari cerah dan tak ada tanda-tanda awan mendung akan mampir. Ia juga tak enak dengan atasannya, Chouji yang selalu memberikan ijin jika ia tak masuk. Bukannya Naruto tidak ingin bekerja di kantor kakaknya, namun kantor Naruto sekarang adalah hasil kerja sama antara dirinya, Chouji dan Kiba untuk membangun sebuah Event Organizer. Mereka bertiga membangun EO ini dari modal seadanya hingga menjadi EO yang terkenal seperti saat ini.

Naruto awalnya ditunjuk sebagai Presiden direktur, namun ia lebih memilih menjadi asisten saja daripada direktur. Dan terpilihlah Chouji yang mau memegang jabatan tersebut.

"Masih sekitar setengah jam lagi." Naruto melihat ke arlojinya memperkirakan berapa lama lagi ia akan tiba di kantor.

Ia jadi teringat dengan kartu nama yang diberikan Kyuubi kemarin sebelum pulang.

 _ **Dr. Uchiha Sasuke – Psikiater**_

 _ **Rumah Sakit pusat Tokyo**_

 _ **083487xxxxx**_

Kata Kurama, itu adik dari salah satu relasi kerjanya. Naruto mengantongi lagi kartu nama tersebut. Mungkin ia akan mencoba menghubunginya setelah sampai di kantor. Jika yang ini gagal juga, Naruto pasrah dengan keadaannya. Toh ini bukan pertama ia alami. Ia sudah merasakan phobianya ini sejak duduk di sekolah dasar hingga sekarang.

Sudah terlalu lama bukan?

' _Halte Shinjuku... Halte Shinjuku...'_

Naruto segera menekan tombol di deket pintu keluar, menandakan ia akan berhenti di halte Shinjuku. Dari sana ia hanya perlu berjalan 5 menit dan sampai lah ia di Konoha Event Organizer.

Sebuah gedung dengan 3 lantai. Gedung yang tak terlalu besar sebenarnya dan hanya memperkerjakan sekitar 500 orang baik yang di dalam kantor maupun di luar.

"Kau sudah datang Naruto, kemarin ada telpon dari nyonya Yamanaka yang menanyakan kapan bisa bertemu denganmu. Katanya dia ada yang mau ditambahkan saat respsi." Kiba meletakkan secangkir kopi latte yang masih mengepul di meja Naruto.

" _Thank's Kib._ " Kiba tersenyum, Naruto mengangkat cangkir kopinya dan meneguk rasa pahit manis itu dengan pelan. Aroma kopi selalu bisa membuatnya tenang.

Ruang kerja mereka menjadi satu, terletak di lantai tiga khusus untuk menyambut klien, ruang kantor Kiba, Naruto dan Chouji yang menjadi satu, lalu ada toilet, pantry dan ruang santai.

Naruto mulai mengeluarkan pekerjaannya dan larut dalam pekerjaannya, dan teleponnya yang tak henti berhenti berbunyi. Naruto menangani bertemu dengan klien, dan berdiskusi dengan klien mengenai konsep yang diminta.

Kiba bagian yang berhubungan dengan karyawan, memberikan pengarahan dan menyediakan bahan-bahan sesuai konsep yang telah disetujui pihak EO (dalam ini Naruto) dan kliennya.

"Naru, apa kau membawa payung dan jas hujan?" Kiba bertanya tiba-tiba disela pekerjaan mereka.

Naruto memandang bingung sahabatnya itu. "Ada apa memangnya? Bawa sih cuma jas hujan aku tidak bawa. Hari ini cerah kok."

"Well, lihat ke jendela dan sepertinya akan turun hujan."

Naruto menoleh ke jendela yang berada di belakangnya, karena posisi dia memang membelakangi jendela.

"Oh Tidaaakkk!" Naruto menjerit frustasi begitu melihat langit yang baru tadi pagi ia lihat cerah, sudah berubah hitam gelap meskipun masih jam 2 siang. "Sepertinya, aku harus segera menghubunginya."

Naruto mengambil kartu nama dokter tersebut di kantong dan langsung menghubunginya.

 **...**

 _ **Di lain tempat**_ ,

Seorang pemuda sedang mengayuh sepedanya di jalan raya. Dengan helm dan tas ransel yang menggantung membuatnya tampak seperti anak kuliahan. Padahal ia sudah lulus beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan getaran di saku celananya, sepertinya itu berasal dari ponsel yang ia letakkan disana.

 _ **034789xxxx Calling**_

Pemuda itu menyeritkan dahi melihat panggilan masuk dari nomer yang tak dikenalnya. Mungkin itu telepon dari salah satu pasiennya.

"Hallo..."

 _["Ha-halo... apa benar ini nomer dokter Uchiha Sasuke?"]_ suara diujung sana menyahut. Suara yang agak serak namun lembut mengalun di telinga orang di panggil Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn, siapa ini?"

 _["Ah, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Saya memerlukan dokter untuk menyembuhkan saya. Saya mendapatkan kartu nama anda dari kakak saya yang merupakan teman dari kakak anda. Apa dokter ada waktu? Saya ingin membuat janji bertemu."]_

"Hari ini saya sedang _off_ , bagaimana kalau lusa hari sabtu anda datang ke rumah sakit. Saya ada tugas hari sabtu dari jam 8 pagi sampai 10 malam." Balas Sasuke.

 _["Baiklah saya akan datang kesana hari Sabtu, terima kasih dok."]_ dan sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja. Sasuke akan menanyakan pada kakaknya di rumah mengenai orang tersebut. Setidaknya jika ia memang kenalan dari kakaknya, ia bisa melakukan observasi terlebih dahulu.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu kembali memakai helmnya dan melanjutkan mengayuh sepeda menuju tempat yang menjadi tujuannya semula.

 **...**

 **Hari Sabtu**

Naruto berjalan memasuki rumah sakit Tokyo yang merupakan rumah sakit terbesar dan terlengkap di Jepang. Dipikirannya sudah pasti dokter ini merupakan dokter hebat hingga bisa bekerja di rumah sakit ini.

Sampai di depan respsionis, Naruto bertanya pada suster yang berjaga disana.

"Ah, bagian psikiater ada di lantai 2 setelah keluar dari lift belok ke kanan. Disana sudah ada tulisannya." Jelas suster tersebut dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih."

Naruto berjalan dengan dengan mengikuti arahan dari suster tersebut dan tak lama kemudian ia menemukan pintu putih dengan papan nama bertulisakan Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Tok...Tok...Tok..._

"Masuk." Terdengar suara yang cukup berat menyahut dari dalam ruangan itu

"Maaf, permisi apa benar ini dokter Uchiha Sasuke? Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto yang menelpon anda tempo hari." Naruto berdiri depan Sasuke yang hanya dibatasi oleh meja.

Ruangannya cukup besar bahkan tak terasa aroma obat-obatan khas rumah sakit. Disini lebih menenangkan dengan aroma mint yang cukup khas dan menyegarkan.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke membalas uluran jabat tangan dari Naruto.

 **...**

 _ **Flashback**_

Sasuke menunggu kakaknya pulang pada malam hari. Ia hanya tinggal berdua di rumah, kedua orang tuannya sedang pergi berlibur di rumah saudara ayahnya. Ia membuka buku masalah kejiwaan yang masih perlu dipelajarinya. Sejauh ini pasien yang ditemuinya masih termasuk yang standar, paling hanya phobia ketinggian, ruang gelap, depresi, kepribadian ganda dan masih banyak lainnya.

"Sasuke, belum tidur?" terlarut dengan bacaannya membuat Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadiran sang kakak di belakang tubuhnya.

"Hn belum, aku menunggu kedatanganmu." Jawab Sasuke meletakkan bukunya di atas meja.

"Tumben ada apa? Soal ayah-ibu?" kakak Sasuke yang bernama Itachi melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan menggulung lengan kemeja merah marunnya hingga ke siku.

"Bukan, apa kau kenal dengan seseorang beranama Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Sasuke langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Sebentar, kayanya agak familiar dengan nama itu." Itachi mencoba mengingat nama tersebut hingga bola matanya membesar. "Ah Naruto, dia adik dari salah satu klien di kantor. Waktu itu setelah bercerita tentangmu dengannya, ia meminta kartu namamu untuk adiknya. Apa ia menghubungimu?"

"Hn, tadi siang saat di jalan ia menghubungiku dan meminta bantuanku. Apa dia sakit atau mengalami stress?"

"Ah, bukan. Dia sebenarnya mengalami phobia yang bisa dibilang cukup akut."

"Phobia?"

"Benar, ia phobia terhadap hujan. Kau tentu sudah tau kan phobia merupakan ketakutan yang hebat pada suatu hal. Naruto adik dari Uzumaki Kurama, mengalami ketakutan pada hujan. Ia takut bila terkena air hujan, bahkan suara hujan yang deras ia juga tak menyukainya. Bahkan ia bisa mengurung diri di apartmentnya selama sebulan penuh jika musim hujan." Jelas Itachi pada Sasuke yang tampak tertarik dengan phobia yang dialami Uzumaki Naruto.

"Apa sebelumnya ia sudah pernah berkonsultasi dengan psikolog atau psikiater lainnya?"

"Menurut kakanya sudah lumayan sering, cuma tetap saja tidak ada perubahan." Itachi beranjak berdiri membawa tas kerja dan jasnya. "Kakak mandi dulu ya, badan kakak pegal semua. Hanya itu saja yang kakak tau tentang adiknya Kurama."

Lalu Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Sasuke langsung mencari informasi lengkap mengenai phobia Naruto. Menurutnya ini adalah sebuah tantangan untuknya, karena sangat jarang ia bisa menemukan orang dengan penderita Ombrophobia.

 **...**

"Ombrophobia, itu nama phobiamu kan?" Sasuke mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan menuliskan informasi yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Iya dok, hmm apa dokter bisa menghilangkan atau paling tidak sedikit mengurangi kadar ketakutanku pada hujan? Jujur sebenarnya ini lumayan mengganggu aktifitas saya.

"Harus melewati beberapa terapi dan tes. Jika kemauan anda kuat maka proses penyembuhannya juga akan cepat." Sasuke menatap mata Naruto secara langsung.

"Untuk pertemuan kali ini, saya hanya melakukan tanya jawab kepada anda dan anda juga harus mengisi formulir yang saya berikan. Saya harap anda menjawab sejujur-jujurnya." Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah pertama, apa penyebab anda mengalami phobia ini?"

Naruto tampak berpikir lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Hmm sebenarnya saya juga tidak tau dok. Saya baru tau permasalahan diri saya saat di SMP dok."

"Apa reaksi anda begitu melihat hujan?"

Sasuke melihat reaksi dari Naruto yang mulai memeluk tubuhnya. "Saya merasa dingin yang menusuk, merinding. Kalau sampai terkena hujan atau tak sengaja kehujanan saya bahkan bisa merasa mual, gemetar bahkan pingsan."

"Apa anda sudah pernah melakukan terapi dengan psikolog atau psikiater sebelumnya?" Sasuke menulis apa saja yang Naruto katakan di buku catatannya.

"Sudah, namun otak saya seakan menolak sugesti dari para dokter tersebut. Saya sempat merasa frustasi dan stress. Namun lama kelamaan saya mencoba menyesuaikan diri."

"Baiklah mungkin nanti ada sedikit terapi hipnotisnya. Dan juga terapi langsung." Sasuke melipat kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja.

"Terapi langsung itu apa dok?"

"Terapi langsung itu, kita akan melakukan terapi secara langsung berhadapan dengan objek yang membuat anda takut. Akan kita lakukan bertahap tidak secara langsung. Tapi mungkin agak lama karena kita harus menunggu kapan objek tersebut muncul."

"Maksud dokter saya akan berhadapan langsung dengan hujan itu?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Oh tidak mungkin, bahkan membayangkannya saja saya tidak bisa."

"Ketakutan anda harus dilawan secara langsung. Saya tidak bisa memakai metode hipnotis secara keseluruhan, karena itu tidak baik untuk otak anda. Jadi bukan hanya sugesti yang akan saya terapi tetapi tubuh anda juga. Apa di kamar mandi menggunakan shower?"

"Hah? kamar mandi? Tidak dok, karena menurut saya air yang turun dari shower sama seperti hujan."

"Kalau begitu jika hujan tak turun, kita bisa menggunakan shower. Masih ada yang mau anda tanyakan?" Sasuke menutup buku catatannya dan melihat Naruto yang tampak memikirkan semua perkataan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada dok."

"Kalau begitu saya akan atur jadwal pertemuan kita. Nanti akan saya kabari, sekarang anda bisa kembali pulang Uzumaki-san." Sasuke berdiri membuka pintu untuk Naruto.

"A-a-ah, kalau begitu terima kasih dok."

"Hn."

Sasuke kembali duduk di meja kerjanya, ia membuat rangkuman besar dari hasil tanya jawab dengan Naruto tadi. Ia merasa tertantang dengan pasiennya kali ini. Sepertinya ia memerlukan banyak riset dan bertanya dengan dosennya sewaktu di Amerika mungkin tidak ada salahnya.

"Mungkin bisa diawali dengan tes _Minnesota multiphasic personal inventory_ terlebih dahulu." Gumam Sasuke membaca profil dari Naruto.

 **...**

 **...**

Naruto pulang ke apartmentnya dan mendapati kakaknya sudah berada di dalam. Tak hanya Kurama seorang ada Kushina juga ibunya, Gyuuki kakak iparnya dan keponakan kecilnya Shukaku.

"Aku pulang." Sapa Naruto seperti biasanya, mau ada orang atau tidak semacam sudah kebiasaan yang dilakukan sejak kecil.

"Paman Naluuuuu." Si kecil Shukaku langsung menerjang kaki Naruto. Bocah berumur 6 tahun itu memang sangat manja bila bertemu Naruto yang merupakan paman favoritnya.

"Hei Jagoan sudah lama menunggu paman datang?" Shukaku mengangguk kecil, membuat Naruto gemas dan mencium pipi gembilnya.

"Kau habis darimana Naruto?" Kushina, ibu Naruto menghampiri anak dan cucunya lalu memberikan ulusan sayang pada kepala Naruto.

"Menemui kenalan bu."

"Bukan bu! Dia ke psikiater adiknya teman Kurama." Dari dalam Gyuuki kakak iparnya menyahut. Wanita berkulit agak gelap itu memang rada comel dan selalu jahil, cocok dengan kakaknya yang jahil juga.

Kushina menatap Naruto dengan kedua alis yang hampir mengkerut. "Benarkah itu? Bagaimana dengan yang kali ini?"

Naruto duduk di sofa dengan Shukaku yang masih menempel dengannya sambil memakan biskuit yang dibawanya sedaritadi. Tak lama Kurama muncul bergabung di ruang tengah apartment Naruto itu, disusul kemudian Gyuuki membawa nampan berisi teh dan beberapa cemilan lalu menyamankan dirinya duduk disebelah sang suami.

"Hmm entahlah, tadi cuma isi profil dan tanya jawab biasa, sama seperti lainnya di awal pertemuan. Jika yang ini juga tak bisa menyembuhkan aku juga, mungkin aku menyerah saja." Naruto memainkan tangan kecil Shukaku.

"Semuanya harus berawal dari dirimu sendiri adik ipar, selama ini otakmu menolak untuk diobati makanya tidak ada yang berhasil."

"Betul apa kata kakak iparmu itu, maafkan ibu Naru. Mungkin juga karena ibu yang membuatmu menjadi membenci hujan hingga saat ini." Kushina menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat kemeja Naruto.

Naruto menyerahkan Shukaku pada ayahnya lalu memeluk ibunya erat. "Sudahlah bu, bukan salah ibu kok. Buktinya selama ini aku bisa melanjutkan hidup dan memiliki sebuah Event Organizer yang lumayan besar kan." Naruto mencoba menghibur ibunya. Kadang ia geli sama kelakuan ibunya yang kadang bisa kekananakan dan manja.

"Kak Gyuuki masak sesuatu tidak? Aku lapar kaaak~" Naruto mempotkan bibirnya seraya mengusap perutnya.

"Hanya masak kare saja, karena hanya itu bahan-bahan yang kakak bawa tadi."

"Apa kalian sudah makan? Kalau gitu kita makan sama-sama. Sudah lama tidak berkumpul seperti ini." Cengir Naruto.

Kushina tersenyum geli melihat Naruto berusaha memecah suasana yang sempat agak gloomy menjadi ceria lagi. Ditambah dengan celotehan dari Shukaku yang membuat tempat tinggal Naruto itu ramai.

Malam menjelang, keluarga Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Tadinya ibunya mau menginap, namun tiba-tiba mendapatkan telepon ada urusan mendadak dengan toko bunganya.

Kushina memiliki sebuah toko bunga yang di dirikan dari hasil patungan Naruto dan Kurama. Karena ibunya mengatakan butuh kegiatan saat kedua anaknya sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan. Namun saat Kurama menikah dan memiliki seorang cucu, Kushina hanya mengontrol tokonya yang dipercayakan pada seorang pekerjannya.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya yang lumayan lelah, mengingat besok hari minggu ia ingin bagun lebih siang dari biasanya, melepas sejenak beban pikiran menyambut kegelapan dan tertidur dengan nyenyak.

 **...**

 **To be Contiune...**

* * *

 **Pojokan Kanon1010 :**

Fanfic baruuu! Biar rame aja, hahaha. Kalau lanjutannya jangan harap bisa cepat ya. Hehehe see you another chapter bye! Have a nice read ^^


End file.
